


when you’re falling, dive

by themetgayla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted something different, Mutual Pining, emma is a businesswoman, more characters and tags will be added, regina owns a cafe, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: “i have you.” regina’s voice turns hesitant as she finishes her sentence. yes, she might think she has emma, but what’s going to happen when the blonde decides the single life just isn’t for her anymore?





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a long, long time since i’ve written swanqueen. i stopped a while ago because it hurt too much. but now i’m back, i think? this is a complete rewrite of one of my old fanfics, one that i got a lot of hate for, but also one i can admit wasn’t my best. it was written over a year ago, and my writing has come on a lot since then.
> 
> i’ve decided to rewrite the whole thing and change the plot around half way through, so the beginning is similar, but most of it will be _very_ different.
> 
> anyways, i hope y’all enjoy. please leave comments so i know how i’m doing!

“Hey Gina, I’m home.” Emma rushes through the front door at exactly six o’clock, the heels of her knock-off Jimmy Choos clacking noisily on the polished hardwood floor. (Why Regina insists on cleaning it every damn day is beyond her.) After shrugging off her light coat and kicking the uncomfortable heels off her feet, Emma pokes her head around the wall to be greeted with the pleasantly surprising sight of Regina standing at the stove, a wooden spoon clutched loosely hand, pushing chicken around a frying pan.

Unable to fight the small smile that forces her lips to quirk upwards, Emma pads silently into the small kitchen, watching Regina sing along to her music softly — the blonde vaguely recognises the unique, haunting voice of Florence Welch filtering through the tiny speakers — and sway her hips side to side.

Emma stands, captivated, admiring the dark chocolate locks tumbling down Regina’s back, curling around her shoulders. Intending to give the brunette a little scare, Emma moves behind her best friend, her arms outstretched mercilessly. She jabs her fingers into Regina’s sides, immediately eliciting a loud squeal of something between terror and laughter from her lips.

Regina whips round, her espresso eyes wide with fear, wooden spoon raised, ready to attack. When she sees it’s only Emma, standing innocently with a mischievous twinkle in her jade eyes, the brunette barks out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

She yanks one earbud out of her ear and pauses her music, biting her lip lightly as she looks up at Emma through her thick lashes. “Oh Emma, why do you always do that? I can’t believe I still get scared every time.” Regina giggles softly when Emma just laughs heartily and grins at her, pearly white teeth glinting in the kitchen spotlights.

Regina stares into Emma’s eyes, captivated by the tiny gold flecks dancing gracefully in the sea. She’s had a crush on the blonde for nine years now, and she likes to think she’s doing a pretty good job of hiding it. The brunette has, of course, gladly settled for the role as Emma’s best friend; any relationship is better than none at all. Their mutual friends claim they’re something akin to a married couple — together in every way except romantically. It hurts,  _ god _ , it hurts, but Regina’s just grateful she gets to have Emma has a friend, let alone live with her and see her every day.

Regina’s snapped out of her painful trance when Emma bops her on the nose, her finger pushing gently into the flesh. “You okay, Gina?” The blonde asks, concern lacing her tone as she stares curiously at Regina through jade eyes.

“Yes, yes, I’m just fine,” Regina dismisses, hoping desperately that the burning of her cheeks isn’t visible to Emma. She presses her palm against her skin, scrunching her nose up when she feels how hot her cheeks are. Clearing her throat, she looks back up at Emma, forcing her lips into a small smile. “Anyways, what did you say?”

The blonde chuckles, the worry falling away from her expression as she watches the dark blush bloom across Regina’s chest. “I asked why you’re cooking,” she repeats, shifting her weight onto one hip as her stomach growls hungrily. (She never usually has much time to eat at work — she’s busy, and  _ terribly  _ forgetful.)

“Why do you think I’m cooking? It’s for you, of course. Well,  _ us _ , really. I’m making dinner.” Regina’s always fount Emma’s innocent questioning and genuine surprise rather endearing. She never gets bored of the way jade eyes melt and sparkle like stars, never gets bored of the feeling of the blonde’s warm body pressed tightly against hers in a loving embrace.

Emma’s face softens impossibly when she hears Regina’s half-exasperated response. She’s always floored by her best friend’s kindness, even after ten years. “How many times have I told you, Gina; you don’t have to cook for me!”

“And how many times have  _ I  _ told  _ you _ ? I like cooking for you,” Regina huffs, abandoning the fried chicken in favour of crossing her arms across her chest. “Besides, it’s not like you can cook for yourself.” The brunette remembers — with admitted fondness — the time Emma had attempted to bake her a cake for her birthday and had subsequently broken their brand new, rather expensive, oven. (Emma had taken money out of her savings to replace it, despite Regina’s insistent protests.)

Emma has clearly been thinking of the same thing; when their eyes meet, they’re unable to help the giggles that tumble from their mouths. “You’re right,” the blonde admits, pouting petulantly. But then her face falls, her expression sobering rapidly. “But you’re lonely, Regina. You need to get out more, maybe even go on a date or two.”

Had Regina been looking carefully, she would have noticed jade eyes gloss over; she’s too busy frowning as a spark of annoyance shoots through her, espresso eyes glinting.

“Emma, I don’t. I have you.” Regina’s voice turns hesitant as she finishes her sentence. Yes, she might  _ think  _ she has Emma, but what’s going to happen when the blonde decides the single life just isn’t for her anymore?

The taller woman startles at her best friend’s snappy response, and takes an instinctive step back. It’s unlike Regina to get so defensive over something so small. Making are to keep her voice soft, Emma speaks. “Gina, of  _ course,  _ you have me, but you’ll get bored of me at some point and—”

Regina cuts her off with a sharp glare, clutching the spatula tightly in her hand until her knuckles turn white. She spins round suddenly, hoping Emma doesn’t notice the rosy blush spreading across her tan chest.

Emma says nothing, but shifts onto one of the stools at the kitchen island and drops her head into her hands. Despite her encouraging words, she doesn’t want Regina to date anyone — she’s been madly in love with her for the past eight years, but she can’t exactly tell her best friend that, can she?

Silence falls over the small kitchen, only the quiet sizzling of the chicken and the clattering of pots as Regina moves expertly around, hips swaying slightly as she nods her head along to her music. Five awkward minutes later, Regina pulls both earphones out and sets her phone down on the kitchen counter. She pulls out two plates and begins spooning healthy portions of chicken onto the plates, along with lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumber.

Swallowing thickly, pushes herself off the stool, sidles up to the brunette and rests her head on her shoulder, slinging an arm around her small waist. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to,” she whispers, her lips brushing gently against Regina’s ear.

Regina shivers, Emma’s words shooting straight down to her core — things never end well when she lets that husky voice get to her. (She ends up locked in the bathroom, frantically dabbing at her dampened panties.) In favour of keeping calm, Regina pushes all less-than-innocent thoughts from her mind and spins round to face her best friend, one plate of chicken clutches tightly in each hand.

“You didn’t upset me, I’m just under a lot of pressure from mother to marry a straight old man, and that couldn’t be further from what I really want.” Regina explains, looking everywhere except as Emma as she speaks. Although thinking about her mother’s lack of respect for her sexuality saddens her deeply, she’s more focused on how close the blonde’s lips are to her — have they always looked this soft and inviting?

(Regina thinks they probably have, because she thinks about kissing Emma multiple times a day.)

“I know how much she annoys you, and frankly I’d like to give her a good punch myself. I’m still sorry though. No one should have their sexuality disrespected, especially not by their own mother.” Emma throws her arms around Regina’s neck and buries her face in soft, warm skin, pressing her body tightly against the small one in front of her.

Regina hugs back as best she can while holding two plates of food, warmth spreading through her veins as Emma’s hot breath ghosts across her neck. God, could she be any more in love?

* * *

Emma shuffles out of her bedroom wearing yoga pants and one of Regina’s old Rolling Stones hoodies, looking as relaxed as ever. Regina loves her more like this, when her face is bare and her hair is unpinned, tumbling in loose waves down her back. The blonde plots herself down on the couch, and reaches for the steaming plate of food on the coffee table.

Regina’s already sat down, stabbing at the tender chicken with her fork, her legs curled up underneath her.  _ RuPaul’s Drag Race _ is queued up ready to play on the television; they still haven’t gotten around to finding out who’s won Season Ten yet. (Regina desperately wants Aquaria to win, but Emma insists that Kameron Michaels is the only worthy winner.)

“You ready?” The brunette asks, glancing across at whwre Emma is shovelling spices chicken and lettuce into her mouth. She nods, unable to speak as she swallows her food, barely even chewing. Regina rolls her yes and smirks, pressing play on the remote, excited to see who’s going to win.

As soon as Regina’s finished eating, Emma swings her legs up onto the brunette’s lap and gets comfortable, poking her toes into a soft thigh, completely oblivious to Regina’s uncomfortable, aroused squirming. The smaller woman squeezes her eyes tightly as she clenches her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the aching pressure between her legs. Emma continues to jab her toes into the soft flesh, engrossed in watching Aquaria and Eureka lip sync for the crown.

* * *

After watching Aquaria win the crown — much to Emma’s dismay — the two women clear away the dishes in a domestic bliss the happiest couple in the world would be jealous of.

Once the kitchen is clean, and the dishwasher is turned on, Emma tucks the dish cloth into the rack and sighs tiredly. “Right, I’m shattered. I’m going to head to bed.”

Regina’s face falls immediately, the light in her eyes fading as she steps back and drops her hand to fiddle with the hem of her jumper. “Oh, okay,” she mumbles sadly, already shuffling out of the kitchen, her fluffy socks slipping against the polished tiles.

Emma wraps her fingers around Regina’s slim wrist and tugs her backwards, a concerned frown etched into her face. She stares up into her best friend’s espresso eyes, trying to interpret the almost blank, expertly hidden disappointment. “Gina, what’s wrong, honey?”

Regina avoids Emma’s inquisitive gaze, and instead opts to stare down at her carefully manicured — but still blunt — nails. Rolling her eyes fondly, Emma hooks a slender finger under her chin, raising her head up so their eyes meet. (Avoidance is a common practice for Regina; she finds it easier to completely ignore and shut down her feelings instead of being honest. Emma always seems to slop through the tiny cracks with her soft touches and pleading eyes, so much so that Regina rarely even tries to lie anymore.)

Even though Regina knows she’s never going to get away with lying, she thinks it’s worth a shot — she’d rather do that than admit to Emma that she’s been craving cuddles all day.

“It’s—It’s nothing,” Regina lies, trying to fight the blush of embarrassment that’s threatening to spread across her tan cheeks. She  _ hates  _ lying to Emma; she thinks it’s one of her least favourite things she’s ever done. The blonde raises an eyebrow skeptically, jade eyes staring deeply into Regina’s soul, peeling away layer after layer to get to the truth.

“Don’t lie to me, Regina. You know it’s not worth it.” Emma has always hoped to be the kind of person people —especially Regina — feel they can open up to, and she usually does a pretty good job. But when Regina chooses to hide something from her, she wonders if she’s trusted. Of course, the brunette has no obligation to share anything with her, but Emna can tell she’s conflicted by something, and she hopes that after ten years Regina feels she can share.

Regina reluctantly clears her throat and averts her dark eyes from Emma’s, instead choosing to stare at the clock on the wall, intently watching the hands tick round. “It’s just, um, I kinda hoped we’d be able to— y’know… cuddle,” Regina confesses, the words tumbling hesitantly from her mouth. Her cheeks immediately flush, and she hastily scrambles to make up for her nervously spluttered words. “We did have to, of course! If you’re tired then you can go to bed. Just— Just forget I ever said anything, please. I’m just going to—”

She’s cut off when Emma places a finger on her lips, effectively quieting her. “Babe, of course we can. You should have just asked me in the first place — you know I love cuddling with you too.” Emma dives forward and pulls the brunette into a tight hug, snaking her arms around her neck and pulling her into her body. Regina gladly melts into the embrace, and buries her face in the blonde’s soft neck.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, her lips brushing gently against the warm skin. Satisfaction courses through her veins when Emma shivers slightly at the contact, goosebumps prickling over her arms.

“Don’t apologise, sweetie.” Emma pulls away and presses a tender kiss to Regina’s forehead, her heart bursting with pure love and affection. “Now come on, let’s go to bed.”

* * *

After showering and changing into their fluffy pyjamas, they both climb into Emma’s bed, pulling the duvet up to their shoulders, and snuggling down into the pillows. Emma always sleeps on the right, Regina on the left — she claims it makes her feel safe, something that the blonde has always just accepted blindly. The brunette frequently gets nightmares, ones so terrifying she wakes up screaming, drenched in sweat.

They cuddle up close together, Emma wrapping Regina in her arms as the big spoon. She prefers to hold the brunette, she always has; she likes to feel like she’s protecting her from the world, keeping her safe from harm. Regina also, for once, lets herself be held. She usually tries to be strong, she  _ has  _ to be, but when she’s with Emma, it feels like all her troubles fall away, and it’s a feeling she  _ lives  _ for.

(It feels silly to call Emma her crush. Crush is a stupid word, a word kids use to describe their latest interest in the playground, week after week. Her love for her best friend is  _ nothing  _ like that. It’s pure and honest and the realest thing she’s ever felt.)

“Regina, slow down, you’re thinking so hard I can practically hear the cogs turning in your mind,” Emma says softly, sliding an arm protectively around Regina’s stomach, pulling her further back against her body to comfort her.

“Sorry, I’m just tired.” Regina sighs, a yawning fighting its way to her throat as she lets her eyelids slip close. She lets the tiredness consume her, her body tensing as the yawn wracks through her petite body.

“Me too, let’s sleep,” Emma suggests, leaning forward slightly to press a gentle kiss to Regina’s temple. A soft, sleepy blush spreads across her cheeks as she buries her head in the pillows and allows the tension to sleep from her muscles.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update! i’m trying to write this reasonably quickly as i go back to school next week ( _fuck_ ) and i’ll probably lose motivation to write this.
> 
> i hope y’all enjoy it!

When Regina stirs, her eyelids flickering open a fraction, the pale light of the early morning is filtering in through the small crack in the curtains, bathing the room in a peachy glow. As she begins to wake up, she suddenly becomes aware of the position she’s in; her legs are tangled up with Emma’s, curled together like lovers. Regina can’t help the dusky pink blush that blossoms on her cheeks at the thought of being  _ lovers _ with her best friend. She tries to shift her numb arm from its position under Emma, but the blonde whines quietly as she begins to move, a small frown creasing her peaceful features. Smiling warmly, Regina’s mind takes her to memories of Emma plodding into the kitchen, half asleep, her hair mussed, gazing around with half-lidded, sleep-blurred eyes.

Regina’s snapped out of her reverie when she feels impossibly soft, warm lips latch onto the base of her neck. She freezes in surprise, her body tensing up as she dares to glance quickly to the side, where she can see Emma nuzzling into her, intently sucking away at the skin, gently nipping the tender flesh every few seconds. The brunette hisses in a mixture of pain and pleasure as a flood of arousal shoots through her body, encouraging her to squeeze her thighs together firmly. As Emma’s tongue darts out to soothe the pain, swirling around, attacking the red skin with abandon, Regina lets out an involuntary moan. 

(She can’t help it, she really can’t. Not with Emma doing  _ that _ . No one has ever done  _ that  _ to her before. Yes, she’s had vaguely sexual experiences — only with boys, and mostly involving them thinking they can take her virginity like a trophy — but none of them have ever been like this. Emma’s lips are soft and welcoming and it feels strangely like home. Regina doesn’t know what to think.)

Eyes widening rapidly, the brunette clamps a hand over her mouth and bites down hard on one of her fingers to stop herself releasing more lusty moans. She has to get out. She can’t just  _ lie here  _ and not do anything. However nice it is, it’s  _ wrong _ .

After much struggling, Regina finally manages to rip her neck away from Emma and carefully untangle herself, wincing slightly as the blonde grumbles at the loss of contact. She stumbles out of bed and stares at the wrinkled sheets where she’d been lying, trying to wrap her head around exactly what’s just happened. Things like that don’t happen, do they? Not realistically.

In her (not so) mild panic, Regina knocks her shoulder into the dresser, the firm sound reverberating around the room. It wakes Emma up — because of  _ course  _ today it would be a small bump that would wake her up, when usually it takes a good smack to the head — and the brunette watches as she stretches in bed, opens her eyes, slams them back shut, rolls over and presses her face into the pillow, groaning at the attack of light.

_ Act normal. Just act normal.  _ “Morning, sleepyhead,” Regina murmurs, trying to shove all her wildly inappropriate thoughts into a box and slam the lid shut. Emma reluctantly pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks round, a small, sleepy smile curling her lips upwards.

But when she sees Regina, more specifically her neck, she frowns,  _ hard _ . The brunette notices this — it’s hard not to when Emma is staring daggers at her, something akin to jealousy and confusion swirling in her jade eyes — and self-consciously moves her hand up to rub at the skin. “What?”

“Why—  _ How  _ do you have a hickey on your neck?”

Regina groans, because isn’t it just typical that Emma’s left a goddamn _hickey_ on her neck — why do these things always happen to her? “I can explain.” She sighs heavily, tracing her finger over the place she knows the love bite is; she can still feel Emma’s lips on her, sucking away at the skin. The blonde stares at her expectantly, jade eyes wide and unblinking with a mixture of confusion and hurt swirling in them. “It was— It was you,” Regina begins, her voice hesitant, the words reluctant to leave her tongue.

The heavy silence that follows does absolutely nothing for the anxiety crawling up her throat, wrapping it’s thick fingers around her neck, choking her. Emma stares, baffled, at Regina, as though she can’t quite get her head around what she’s just been told — it’s hardly surprising, since he brunette is claiming she’d been  _ attacked  _ in the night by her mouth.

“Um, what?”

“Well I was just lying there, and then suddenly you…” Regina trails off, hoping Emma gets the picture so she doesn’t have to finish the awkwardly mumbles sentence.

“I don’t even—” Emma cuts herself off when she realises she doesn’t know what the fuck to say.  _ I have Regina a  _ hickey?  _ What the hell was I thinking? I’ve kept my attraction to her hidden for eight years, and this better not be the way it comes out because— _

Regina steps towards Emma’s bed and sinks down on the edge of the the memory foam mattress, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “It’s okay. It can be covered.” The blonde seems surprised at the lack of anger over the whole thing; surely Regina should be furious, not dismissing it as a minor mishap (like burning dinner — something Emma’s  _ very  _ familiar with).

“But I-I  _ assaulted  _ you,” Emma whispers, horrified, dropping her head back onto her pillow to divert attention from her bright pink cheeks. Regina reaches forward and hooks a finger under the blonde’s chin, raising her jade orbs to meet her espresso ones. She lets her lips quirk into a small smile as the worry seeps slowly from her shoulders.

“You didn’t know, it’s okay.” Regina makes sure to reassure the blonde, not wanting her to assume there’s any hate or anger between them; sure, the whole situation is rather unfortunate, but she’s not  _ angry.  _ Why would she be? Upon seeing the mixture of relief and embarrassment on Emma’s voice, the brunette steps backwards and smiles softly, tucking loose strands of her dark hair behind her ears. “Anyways, I’m going to go and make us pancakes. Do you have time to stay and eat them?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll be out in a minute.” Emma watches Regina walk out, her hips swinging ever so slightly as she glides to the kitchen, a lovestruck smile painting her lips. Snapping herself out of her trance, she swings her legs over the bed and grabs her clothes, shuffling slowly into her en suite.

* * *

After struggling through a steamy shower — in which she had desperately tried not to imagine sliding her fingers in and out of Regina — and getting dressed in her usual uncomfortable office attire, Emma pads out of her room, still shoving pins haphazardly into her hair as she does so.

She rounds the corner to see Regina standing by the stove, expertly flipping pancakes in the small frying pan as she hums along to the quiet music playing on the radio. The thought of how good the brunette’s ass looks in those tiny shorts flits across her mind, but Emma ignores it and scolds herself because she  _ can’t look at Regina like that.  _ She just  _ can’t.  _ Not unless she wants to lose her.

(Which she obviously,  _ obviously _ , doesn’t.)

Emma walks up behind Regina, hastily adjusting her blazer — why are they so fucking uncomfortable? — and, instead of jabbing her in the sides like she usually does, snakes her arms around her small waist. Regina tenses in surprise, and then relaxes in her best friend’s arms, tipping her head back against the blonde’s shoulder. “Are they nearly done?” Emma whispers, her mouth mere  _ inches  _ away from the brunette ear, so close she could just lean forwards, wrap her lips around the lobe and—

“Yes, they’re done now.” Regina spins around, not quite realising just how  _ close  _ Emma is, their lips millimetres apart. Her eyes dart down to the blonde’s pink lips, her chest heaving as she tries to fight the pounding of her heart. Surely it isn’t lust she can see dancing in her best friend’s darkened eyes?

And then Emma’s phone rings.

Of course it does. Isn’t that just  _ typical. _

(If she’s going to be completely honest, Regina’s rather grateful for the interruption, because she thinks that if she’d started at those gorgeous pink lips for a second longer she’d have just leans forward and— It wouldn’t have ended well, that’s for sure.)

Emma slowly steps back, as if afraid to ruin the moment, and pulls her phone across the kitchen island towards her, already sliding her finger over the screen to answer the call. Regina turns back round and starts scooping the pancakes onto a plate, unconsciously tuning in to Emma’s conversation behind her.

“—where are you?” Regina recognises the chirpy voice of the blonde’s secretary Ruby through the phone; she sounds way too happy for early Wednesday morning.

“What do you mean? I’m at home?” Emma whirls around and shrugs at Regina, tucking her phone between her jaw and shoulder as she moves around the kitchen, pulling out the lemon juice and sugar pot for their pancakes.

Warmth settles at the bottom of Regina’s stomach as she replays Emma’s last word:  _ home _ .  _ I’m at home.  _ Even though they’ve been living together since they started University, it still never fails to put a smile on her face when Emma calls their apartment  _ home _ .

“I know you don’t technically have to be here for another hour, but didn’t you want to go through those plans for Mr Spencer?” Emma’s eyes widen immediately as the conversation she had with her secretary flashes through her mind.  _ Shit _ . She dumps the lemon juice onto the counter and rushes into the hall, already pulling on her coat as she responds to Ruby.

“Damn it, I forgot. I’ll be there in twenty,” she mumbles, not waiting for a reply before hanging up and shoving her phone deep into her coat pocket. Trying to jam her feet into her heels, Emma stumbles over to Regina, her heart sinking in her stomach as she realises they aren’t going to be able to eat breakfast together. “Fuck, I’m sorry Gina, but I really have to go. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll cook you dinner or something, oh, or maybe—”

She’s cut off when Regina shoves a plastic container into her hands, full of pancakes drizzled with lemon juice and sprinkled with sugar. “Don’t worry, querida, it’s okay. Have a brilliant day.” Chocolate eyes twinkle lovingly as she stares at Emma, fighting the urge to wrap her up into a tight hug and never let go.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you? Seriously, you’re a star.” Emma doesn’t think about her words as they tumble from her mouth; it feels normal,  _ comfortable _ . (They don’t verbally express their love for each other often;  _ actions speak louder than words _ is a phrase they both wholeheartedly believe in, but the blonde finds she quite likes the way the words sound, especially directed at Regina.)

The brunette blushes deeply, but says nothing, and instead pulls her best friend into a hug, squeezing her tightly, hoping it shows just how much she loves her. When Emma pulls and beams, her pearly teeth sparkling in the kitchen spotlights, Regina’s stomach flips.

“Right, I really have to go, but I’ll see you later. Have a great day, honey,” Emma says, already rushing towards the door, grabbing her handbag on her way out.

Regina ducks her head at the pet name and twirls her hair around her finger adorably, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she replays the blonde’s soft voice in her head.  _ Honey. _

* * *

 

“Good morning, Miss Swan,” David greets as the blonde struts into her office, annoyance carved into her sharp features. She’s still annoyed she didn’t have a chance to eat breakfast with Regina — fuck Mr Spencer and his  _ stupid  _ demand for paperwork.

“Mr Nolan,” she mumbles, nodding absently in her direction as she flops down at her desk and fumbles around to power on her computer. “Send Miss Lucas in with the paperwork, please.” Her and David are actually pretty good friends — she’s had dinner with him and his bubbly wife Mary Margaret a few times — but she insists on formalities in the workplace, because she’d rather not associate her friends with something as tiring and frustrating as work.

As David nods and leaves the office quickly, Emma drops her head into her hands, grumbling under her breath about how she didn’t even get a chance to have a coffee before she left this morning. Emma Swan without her morning coffee is definitely not a pretty sight.

“Emma!” Ruby flings open the doors of her bosses office and floats in, a wide smile pulling at her lips. She is, of course, dressed rather inappropriately for work, and looks more like some office pet than an intelligent working woman, but she gets the job done, so Emma isn’t complaining. (Plus, Ruby is her best friend, aside from Regina.)

Ruby is also the only one who refuses to abide by Emma’s rule of  _ surnames only  _ in the workplace; no matter how many times the blonde corrects her, she never listens. “Miss Lucas, how many times have I told you to—” Emma cuts herself off when she realises she’s really not in the mood to snap at anyone, let alone sit through a day of ‘important’ meetings and calls.

(Emma usually likes her job, she really does, but not on days like today.)

“Aaaaand look who hasn’t had their morning coffee,” Ruby chirps, sliding gracefully into the chair opposite Emma, all long legs and ample cleavage. The lanky brunette is the only one at the office who’s robust enough to deal with Emma before her essential morning espresso; her other four secretaries had either quit or been fired during one of the blonde’s rare — but deadly — outbursts.

Emma sighs heavily and groans into her hands. “I know Rubes, I’m in an absolutely foul mood. I had to skip breakfast with Regina this morning, though she  _ did  _ give me some amazing pancakes.” The blonde almost moans at the thought of the gorgeous pancakes she’d hastily swallowed down in the car on the way while stuck in traffic, trying to avoid spilling any on her pantsuit.

Ruby grins at the mention of Regina; it’s clear from the faint blush that dusts Emma’s cheeks and the way her eyes light up at the brunette’s name that she’s completely and utterly in love. “Aw, look at you, gushing about your girlfriend again,” Ruby teases, smirking lightly.

“Ruby, how many times have I told you? She is  _ not  _ my girlfriend. It’ll never happen.”

“Emma, it  _ will _ . The time will come, hang in there.” The lanky brunette reaches across the desk to comfort her friend, sliding her fingers gently over the blonde’s wrist as she tries to believe her own words.

(She knows they’re in love, of  _ course _ they are, but getting them both to come to their senses and realise it? A lot harder than it seems.) 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short i’m sorry. i’m kinda experiencing a block right now but i wanted to upload something. i hope it’s okay!

“Rubes, guess what happened last night?” Emma kicks off her heels and tucks her feet up underneath her, completely disregarding all supposed office conduct.

(She needs comfort, goddammit.)

Ruby leans forward in her chair excitedly and grins, her pearly teeth twinkling in the harsh lights off the blonde’s office. “Tell me  _ everything _ ,” she begs, carelessly flicking her red-streaked hair over her shoulder — Emma’s told her time and time again that she just  _ can’t have dyed hair like that  _ but she never listens.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette’s enthusiasm, Emma twirls her pen around in her hand and blinks quickly. “She cooked dinner and we watched RuPaul’s Drag Race on the couch. Then—”

“Did you cuddle? Did you,  _ did you _ ?”

“Yes Ruby, we cuddled,” Emma admits, chuckling lightly as her secretary squeaks excitedly and pumps her fist into the air, “but  _ anyways _ , then she asked if we could sleep together, and  _ no _ , before you say anything,  _ only platonically _ . So we do that, and it’s all good, but when we wake up, we’re spooning and wrapped up like lovers.”

“Oh my  _ god  _ that’s super cute! Can’t you see, Em? You two are  _ meant to be.  _ That shit is what married couples do.” Ruby squeals and slams her hands down on the desk, making Emma jerk slightly in surprise.

“Shut up! I haven’t even told you the worst bit yet.” The older woman raises her hand to stop Ruby interjecting or correcting her words to god-knows-what, and sighs heavily. “Long story short, I gave her a hickey while I was sleeping. God, I’m so embarrassed. She told me I just started  _ sucking  _ while I was asleep.” Emma winces at her own words, desperately wishing she could go back and redo this morning and save herself the mortification.

Ruby releases a loud bark of laughter and doubles over in her seat, tears springing to the corners of her eyes as her body shakes. When she raises her head to see the painful embarrassment in her boss’ eyes, she forces herself to be quiet, biting her bottom lip to stifle the giggles bubbling up in her throat. “Oh bless you Emma, you poor thing. But hey, it sounds like she didn’t really mind, right? Maybe she liked it.”

“You think?” Emma asks quietly, a small flame of hope igniting in the very pit of stomach. It’s a stretch, a very long stretch, but  _ could she? Could she really like me too? _

Ruby scoffs at the blonde’s words and raises an eyebrow knowingly. “Who wouldn’t want a smoking hot chick sucking away at their neck? I certainly wouldn’t mind.” She punctuates her words with a cheeky wink and a leering look at Emma’s small but full breasts. (She’s joking, of course.)

Emma sighs, ignoring the brunette’s teasing behaviour in favour of scrubbing a hand over her face, too tired to care about the possibility of her mascara smudging. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get coffee?”

“Of course,  _ Miss Swan _ .” Ruby giggles and leaps up from her chair, a plan already forming in her devious mind. Regina should definitely be at  _ Gina’s  _ by now, and perhaps the lanky brunette can get her to admit that she  _ liked _ having Emma’s lips attached to her neck.

She skips from the room before the blonde has a chance to make a scathing remark she doesn’t really mean.

* * *

The bell chimes as Ruby pushes open the door to the classy cafe, her handbag tucked safely under her arm as her heels click over the polished flooring. She flashes Kathryn a smile -- who’s leaning casually against the counter, randomly pushing buttons on the till -- and saunters towards her, looking immaculate in her fitted business suit as always. “Hey Kath, can I have mine and Emma’s usuals? Oh, and can I get a latte for David and two chocolate donuts please,” Ruby recites from memory, her eyes squinting with effort. (Remembering coffee orders is  _ not  _ her job.)

“Sure thing Ruby, anything else?” Kathryn beams at her friend and the cafe’s most regular customer. It probably has a lot to do with the fact Emma and Regina are practically  _ dating _ , but no one seems to mind that most of their profit comes from the blonde’s company money.

“No, that’s fine thanks.”

“Eight dollars and twenty cents please.” Ruby pulls a ten dollar bill from her purse and hands it over, shifting her weight onto one leg as she eyes the pastries hungrily. “I still can’t believe Emma gets all her food  _ free, _ ” Ruby groans as the blonde barista hands her the change.

“Aw, jealous?” Kathryn laughs heartily, grabbing two donuts from the glass case and slides them into paper bags as Ruby scrunches her nose up in mock horror.

“You bet. Anyways, is Regina in?” The brunette keeps her tone light and innocent, but she knows Kathryn has seen the devious glimmer in her eye by the barely noticeable quirk of her lips. Narrowing her eyes curiously, the blonde tilts her head to the side and fixes Ruby with a hard stare. “It’s about Emma,” the lanky woman adds, rolling her eyes affectionately.

A grin spreads across Kathryn’s lips, and she nods in understanding before disappearing through a door marked  _ Staff Only.  _ Ruby waits impatiently, drumming her manicured fingernails against the counter as she takes a sip of her scalding coffee. She winces — she never seems to learn her lesson when it comes to hot drinks — and shifts her weight so her hip is resting against the counter, trying to figure out exactly what she’s going to say to Regina when she walks through the door.

Perfect timing.

“Ruby, it’s lovely to see you. How can I help?” The petite brunette is chirpy as always, a gentle smile gracing her features as she scoops her hair into an effortlessly messy bun.

“I’m here about Emma, to ask—”

“ _ Shit _ , is everything okay? Is she hurt? Is she dying? Is she—” Regina’s rambling before she even knows what she’s doing, her panicked thoughts spilling from her mouth as she surges forwards and grabs Ruby’s hands over the counter, squeezing them painfully. The taller brunette just smiles softly — the woman’s concern is  _ adorable _ , if a little dramatic — and opens her mouth to reassure her.

“She’s fine, calm down. I just wanted to ask a few questions, that’s all.” Regina sighs heavily in relief and reaches forward to grab Ruby by the arm, guiding her purposefully over to a quiet corner f  the cafe, where no one would hear their conversation. “So, I heard about the incident from this morning,” the lanky brunette begins teasingly, smirking in delight at the embarrassment that flits across Regina’s face as her cheeks flush.

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and drops her gaze down to where she’s fiddling with the hem of her handmade apron. “E-Emma told you about that?” The words come out stuttered, because  _ why would Emma have told Ruby about the incident? _

“You should tell her, y’know.” Ruby says it casually, like it’s no big deal, like telling Emma about her nine year crush on her is  _ no big deal _ .

Regina’s breath catches in her throat at the words; how can Ruby know? Does she even know? Her heart thumps painfully in her chest as she stares at the woman in front of her, her vision blurring as the thought of Ruby knowing, of _Emma_ knowing, falls upon her. “Wh-What?”

“Come on Regina, the yearning looks and doey eyes aren’t exactly subtle. You aren’t fooling anyone.”

* * *

“One espresso with a cinnamon shot, whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles coming up.” Ruby  announces loudly, gliding into Emma’s office carrying the coffees in a cardboard takeout tray. Startled, the blonde looks up from her computer and slides her glasses down her nose.

Emma drops her head into her hands and blindly reaches out for the coffee, emitting a low groan of relief as the cup is shoved into her awaiting hand. “God, it took you long enough.” She raises her head and brings chugs at least half the cup, unable to help her eyes rolling back into her head as the burning liquid slides down her throat.

“Woah, easy tiger. You’ll burn off your tongue!”

“Leave me alone,” the blonde snipes, throwing the rest of the espresso into her mouth, desperate to feel the effects of the caffeine travelling through her veins.

“Whatever you say.” Ruby spins on her heel and sashays from the room, swinging her hips with vigour. “Regina sends her love, by the way,” she calls over her shoulder, grinning wickedly as Emma’s cheeks flush in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it! please let me know what you thought. you can follow me on my tumblr, twitter and instagram (you can see them on my profile.)


End file.
